Asriel Dreemurr
Asriel Dreemurr byl syn krále monster Asgora Dreemurra a královny Toriel. Jméno Asriel bylo kombinací jmen jeho rodičů což dokazuje že Asgore je špatný ve vymýšlení jmen jak je ve hře mnohokrát řečeno. Vzhled Asriel je stejně jako jeho rodiče humanoidní kozel, jeho srst je zbarvená do světle bílé a má dlouhé uši. Většinou nosí zelené tričko s dvěma žlutými pruhy. Minulost Asriel žil v klidu se svými rodiči v podzemí stejně jako ostatní monstra která byla při velké válce s lidmi do podzemí zahnána. Jednoho dne ale Asriel potkal lidskou dívku jménem Chara. Ta do podzemí spadla jelikož nesnášela lidi a tak vyšplhala na horu Ebott aby spáchala sebevraždu. Asriel jí pomohl a odvedl ji ke svým rodičům, ty Charu poté přijaly jako svou adoptivní dceru a začaly ji vychovávat se stejnou láskou jako vychovávaly Asriela. Jednoho dne Asriel a Chara společně vařily koláč pro otce, nechtěně si ale spletly krabičku másla s lahvičkou s extraktem z pryskyřníku a ten do koláče také daly čímž Asgora nechtěně otrávily. Asgore byl ale silný a přežil to a následně Asrielovy vysvětlil že pryskyřník je velmi jedovatá rostlina, to ale slyšela i Chara která následně dostala plán jak monstra dostat z podzemí, ty totiž nemohly odejít jelikož lidští mágové vytvořily bariéru kterou může projít jen monstrum s lidskou duší, bariéra také může být zničena pokud je na ní sesláno sedm lidských duší. Chara se sama otrávila extraktem z pryskyřníku a následně poprosila Asriela aby jí odvedl k zahradám, u těchto zahrad zemřela a Asriel absorboval její duši. Díky tomu jeho tělo získalo vzhled mnohem staršího jedince a byl schopný projít magickou bariérou společně s tělem Chary které chtěl odvést do lidské vesnice ze které Chara pocházela. Když se ale Asriel dostal do vesnice, lidé si mysleli že to Asriel zabil Charu a tak na něj zaútočily. Chara přítomná v duši Asriela ho nutila aby lidi zabil a tím zničil bariéru, ale Asriel tomuto pokušení odolal a vrátil se zpátky do podzemí. Hned jak se Asriel vrátil do podzemí zjistil že necítí žádné pocity což byla také poslední slova která řekl svým rodičům předtím než se změnil v prach. O pár let později doktorka Alphys použila "Odhodlanost" z lidských duší na královských zahradách kde také zůstal prach z Asriela. To způsobilo že zde vyrostl mluvící pryskyřník s myslí Asriela. První kdo se o tom dozví je jeho otec Asgore který začne Asriela pravidelně zalévat. Asriel také zjistí že má schopnost ukládat a restartovat svět Undertale díky čemuž také zjistí že celý svět je pouhá hra. Tyto schopnosti prvně využívá na pomáhání ostatním monstrům, ale neschopen cítit žádné pocity se z něj brzy stane sadista který se naučil cítit pouze vztek. Od té doby si říká Flowey the Flower. True Pacifist Route Pokud si hráč vybere tuto cestu, tak Flowey absorbuje duši všech monster z podzemí čímž on sám získá duši a znovu se promění v Asriela. Ten je ale stále zaslepený svou bývalou neschopností cítit city a tak nastává boj mezi ním a Frisk kterou považuje za Charu. Hráč brzy zjistí že proti Asrielovy nemá šanci a tak alespoň v jeho duši osvobodí duše jeho přátel kteří byli Asrielem absorbováni. Hráč poté vycítí že v Asrielově duši je ještě jedna duše která potřebuje být zachráněna a ta patří přímo Asrielovy. V Asrielovy se probudí vzpomínky na život když potkal Charu, díky tomu se pomalu začnou probouzet pocity a i přesto že s Frisk dále bojuje, je vidět že na svůj bývalý život vzpomíná v dobrém. Asriel se promění zpátky do podoby dítěte a omluví se hráči za vše co udělal. Poté obětuje svou právě získanou duši aby vrátil život všem které zabil a zničil bariéru, následně se ještě jednou omluví a odejde do ruin ve kterých čeká až se kvůli tomu že nemá duši znovu promění na Floweyho. Hráč může v ruinách s Asrielem mluvit o jeho bývalém životě a Asriel je docela rád že má nějakou společnost předtím než znovu ztratí city a začne být stejně sadistický jako předtím. Pokud ale rozhovor probíhá příliš dlouho, Asriel si už dál nepřeje hráčovu přítomnost. Zatímco ostatní monstra odešla na povrch seznámit se s lidmi, Asriel zůstal v podzemí jelikož nechtěl způsobit další utrpení těm které má rád a to hlavně jeho matce která ani neví o Floweyho totožnosti. ''Autoři popisu: domikro4; -'' de:Asriel Dreemurr en:Asriel Dreemurr es:Asriel Dreemurr fi:Asriel Dreemurr fr:‎Asriel Dreemurr it:Asriel Dreemurr ja:‎Asriel Dreemurr pl:Asriel Dreemurr pt-br:‎Asriel ru:Азриэль Дримурр uk:Азріель Дрімур zh:Asriel Dreemurr Category:Hlavní